Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor device.
Description of the Background Art
DE 10 2010 030 801 A1 discloses integrated sensors, particularly Hall sensors, which are used, inter alia, for determining rotation angles for drive shafts. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,473 and JP 3-32050 disclose stackable housings for IC.